ultra_mega_diss_tracks_on_the_cobfandomcom-20200216-history
Shigeru Miyamoto VS Notch
Shigeru Miyamoto VS Notch '''is the 5th episode of UMDTOTC ALPHA and the 13th battle overall! It features Shigeru Miyamoto and Notch in a battle of video game developers who created the most famous video games and the best selling video game! '''Battle Length: 2:03 Dissers Bob-Crust as all! * Shigeru Miyamoto * Notch * Jeb * Dinnerbone Lyrics Miyamoto is in Red, Notch is in Gray, Jeb is in Orange, and Dinnerbone is in Brown! Shigeru Miyamoto - Verse 1: I’m Shigeru Miyamoto, the father of Nintendo! You know the Disney of video game companies, yo! You’re just a fat bald nerd who made MineCrap! With your Twitter so cringey, I bet you like Anime traps! Who made Zelda, Star Fox, and not to mention Mario? Well like that Bro, “It’s a me!”, oh! You were that little, chunky, play in the sandbox person But, you gave up that sandbox for some cheap cash, right Persson? I’ll make notches right through your “success” You’ve only made one game, and it’s boring, yes! I still work! You’re just a money-hungry vessel of the past! You having a good line is as infrequent as someone making a potion of haste! For being Cave Game, mining is still pretty boring! “Mine” is even in the game’s name, that causes a warring! The game’s 10 years old, but still has basic glitches? My 8-bit games are cleaner and they were made 24 years before it! Notch - Verse 1: Stop b*tchin’ about these opinions, I’ll show you true facts! And Shigeru don’t forget, Minecraft’s #1! No hacks! You say you’re like Disney, that’s not really a good thing I’m more like Google, and you’re a lot more like Bing! But if by Disney you mean: Money hungry people working people like machines Then I agree. But here’s a true fact, take this and spill it on your jeans! You hate everything, even your own fanbase! “Hey you see this fangame they spent 20 years on? Delete it. We don’t want to start a case!” That’s pretty messed up, just for reusing some ground tiles! While, I’m a Meme Lord, I’m more mega dank by a freakin’ mile! You’ve never made a bad game? Ha, that’s a no-no! I agree that Zelda 2 is trash, but at least it’s not the show! Shigeru Miyamoto - Verse 2: (Ugh) Your raps are almost as hard to listen to as the kids as MineCon! That place reeks of cringe! Zero pros, all cons! Your game has only lasted this long because of mods! I don’t need no fans to keep my games a strong bod! You saying something smart is as infrequent as a Minecraft update! Because your little crew spends all their time on April Fool’s, bait! Now tip ya’ fedora, you little manchild of missed potential! You gave up the thing you loved, no going back, now suckle on a pretzel! Like Mario, you can jump off an endless abyss! (Wahoo!) Like Link, you can get followed by an annoying fairy all day! (Boo-hoo!) You act like the Punch-Out Donkey Kong! (Huh-huh!) Like Starfox, do a Barrel roll, fall, and clatter with a BONG! (Duh!) Notch - Verse 2: Quit complaining, my disses are top-Notch! Your disses are like your games, completely botched! I hate you as much as you’re hated by the web! You are beat, but let me pass the mic to Jeb! I’m a programmer, on the mic I go hammer! Sure you created some famous games, but I couldn’t give a damner! I’m a rainbow, I’m the pride of your famous guide: “How to make the same game over and over, but still trash with team-carts and stride”! You’ll never compare to me, Notch, or especially Daniel’s work! And Triforce Heroes is filled with more filler than a Thanksgiving turk! Shigeru Miyamoto - Verse 3: Hey! Get the f*ck out of my room, I’m beating Notch! Well Jeb, you’re gayer than a Phantom flying right into your crotch! Oh Daniel’s music, Mario has the catchiest tunes in town! All you got is calm crap and scarring cave sounds! I’m the meat of the chicken, you’re the leftover Dinnerbone! I’m one in a billion, you’re expendable, replaceable. I pwn! At Least you still work for Mojang, but you make trash decisions! Like, Combat update 2, someone give this man a circumcision! Notch - Verse 3: Oh, I’m Dinnerbone, you eat alone! I’m a super duper hacker a high tip of the cone! While I’m upside down, giving high fives downtown! You’re just an old guy who creepily never frowns! I’m a clean British, to your Asian squinty eyes! But, believe me I’m nice, it says it on the wiki, guys! (Hey!) What does the Captain say? Hey says don’t ruin your beloved characters with sh*tty gameplay any day! And believe me you should trust him, he’s one of my best pals! We have sold billions of copies, we are so very well endowed! (OH!) You’re nothing Miyamoto, you lost your fame 10 years ago! Our only problem is boat glitches though! Too bad your wife and son don’t do squat sh*t! While you’re programming complete trash, working with 8-bit video-bits!